Unyielding Desire
by reflection-image
Summary: He looked straight in her eyes. “The first time I saw you, I told myself I must bed you.” In which Sakura replied with “Go to hell, Uchiha!” Sasusaku
1. An Unpleasant First Impression

**AN:** errr.. I do not know how to begin. I am gone for what… a very long time. Honestly, my computer completely broke down and all the new chapters of my "supposed-to-be finished already" stories (the first three) were not recovered. Yes, I've already finished all the drafts of my stories along with other five new Naruto fics and one card captor and Digimon fic when my computer broke down and, being the poor person that I am, was not able to buy a new one. The saddest part is that, I was not able to recover the lost chapters.

And thus, I still needed to read every fic I wrote to recall the details again and to once again write every single chapter that was not recovered. Fortunately, I could still remember most parts along with the endings.

And as I do that, I would be posting new stories…and updating them simultaneously.

Now, on with the first chapter of my fourth multi-chaptered story

**Title:** Unyielding Desire

**Summary:** Helooked straight in her eyes."The first time I saw you, I told myself I must bed you." In which Sakura replied with "Go to hell, Uchiha!" Sasusaku

**Pairing: **Sasusaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1**

**An Unpleasant First Impression**

"How much?"

The pink-haired model narrowed her eyes at the smirking Uchiha heir in front her.

"What do you mean by how much?"

"How much will I pay for the 'extra' services?" he said emphasizing the word 'extra' with a leer that the woman did not like.

"Damn You! Who do you think you are?"

Her anger did not unnerve the Uchiha. On the contrary, it even served to fuel his desire for the seething woman in front him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she started to back out from the man who was slowly advancing towards him, a predatory smile on his lips. This man is TOO confident. With that hot and deliciously toned body combined with those pair of mesmerizing onyx eyes and outstanding looks, she believed that any woman would be willing to throw herself at his feet and worship him.

"Damn you Uchiha! Go to hell!"

He smirked and Sakura almost swooned at the sight but she needed to control herself because truthfully, this man is hard to resist.

"I only have thoughts of 'heaven' right now. Just cooperate, Sakura. If only you know how women would die just to be in your position now and I just want to remind you, normally, I do not pay women just to get a hold of them."

-

Ladies and gentlemen…How did they get to this current predicament, you ask?

Well, it started long ago when Uchiha Sasuke, one of the sons of a business tycoon laid his eyes on one of the hottest models that time.

She was on TV and the first time that the Uchiha saw those very unique features-silky pink hair and vivid green eyes-he vowed that he would do anything to bed the pink-haired beauty.

An exotic beauty and he couldn't wait to get a hold of it. He would add her to the list of rare women he was able to have short affairs with.

It's not impossible. After all, his family is very rich and influential and because of their positions in the society, he and his brother met different people from different profession. Itachi, his brother even told him that he already bedded lots of women-even famous actresses ranging from different ages. Once he even told him that older women possess more 'skills' and are more aggressive but that he still prefers the 'meek' ones.

And since he is close with his brother-sharing their secrets even when they were younger-he told him about his errr…desire for the hot model.

"I have a hunch that she is not like other women. After all, it's not everyday that you see a woman with pink hair."

"Nii-san, it's not like you to say that." A brief moment and realization dawned on him. "Don't tell me you've already met her?"

"I've met her at a party once when I was with tou-san's business associates."

"And then…" he had his younger brother's full attention now.

"She merely smiled when we were introduced and after that, she did not spare me a glance the entire evening."

"Really? And what is she doing, May I ask?" Sasuke knew his older brother's effect on women and frankly, there are very FEW who could resist advances. He was like a predator after a prey who is willing to offer itself as food.

"Well, aside from talking to a few ladies she is acquainted to, she seemed preoccupied with this certain man."

"A man?"

"Yes, otouto. Apparently, this model seemed to like someone and she seemed so loyal to him to the point that she has no thoughts of entertaining anyone."

"And you gave up just like that?"

"Otouto, I believe it is better to not mess up with a girl who looks at another man full of love especially if you're after…let me put it this way…physical contact"

Sasuke laughed.

"Watch me nii-san,"

-

And this brings us back to the interrupted scene…

Sakura frowned. She hates arrogant people. This man is the epitome of hotness but he needed an attitude check.

"Damn you! I am not a slut!" she said as she balled her hands into a fist, ready to strike the offender.

And…that's when Sasuke learned that he should never mess with a woman like Haruno Sakura.

Because she can definitely punch like a goddamn rhino

-

"Hahahahaha…you sure did something interesting teme," Naruto laughed maniacally after Sasuke related the whole story to him.

"No need to say it aloud, dobe." Sasuke was holding an icepack against a bruised left cheek as he suppressed the urge to strangle his so-called best friend.

"I never thought this day would come." Naruto continued in a singsong voice as if he didn't hear him. This annoyed the hell out of the younger Uchiha.

"Damn it dobe! If you don't stop right now, I swear this will be the last day you'll see the world,"

Upon hearing the threat. Naruto raised his hands in defeat. "Geez Teme…No need to get so worked up over a single girl. You've already had lots and could still have more if you wish. It would not make any difference."

Uchiha Sasuke knows that his best friend has a point

But then, his competitive side was telling him another thing.

'_No woman says no to me'_

AN: Okay! First chapter is up…If things turn out fine and many people want me to continue this story, then I would post the next chapter soon…which is longer.


	2. A Second Attempt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**A Second Attempt**

The Uchihas are very rich people. Their family heads a group of big companies from different industries. The two sons are always in the limelight as they continuously graze the pages of different business magazines.

Uchiha Sasuke is a billionaire's son. He dined-in at expensive restaurants, went to prestigious schools, owned the most expensive things.

To make it simple, he owned all the expensive things that money could buy. He has all these without exerting too much effort and time. In fact, ever since graduating from college two years ago, he has always lived a carefree life, visiting the company only when he wants to-resulting in a disapproval from their parents. Itachi, on the other hand, being the ever responsible and ever loving aniki, tolerated his ways, even giving him allowances whenever his money runs out.

Another advantage he got over the others is his looks. Uchiha Sasuke was more than handsome. He was an individual oozing with sex appeal. Men and women praised him for having inherited the striking Uchiha eyes and features.

And since he got almost everything he wanted, he was not used to _NOT_ having his way around.

And that's the reason why he was waiting right now.

He looked at his watch. It was 10am.

As if on cue, Sakura Haruno hurriedly went out of the building, her stiletto heels clinking against the tiled floor. She was wearing a simple red sleeveless top and a black skirt that at least two inches above her knee, showing off one of her best assets-her firm legs.

Sasuke smirked as he checked her out from afar. His predatory eyes scanned her from head to foot. He cursed silently when he felt his pants tighten. She was wearing only wearing a simple top and yet she was already turning him on.

Naughty images popped into his head…

_The pink-haired beauty was astride him, her tight heat encasing him as he thrust into her with all his might as he seek for release-the woman doing the same._

'better make that a reality' Sasuke thought as he made his way towards his object of desire.

Sakura stopped beside the main road to wait for a cab. A frown creased her features when she caught a glimpse of a very familiar man from her peripheral vision. She readied herself to fend him off.

"Ohayou Sakura-san," he said politely when he reached her side.

The woman kept her eyes glued to the road as if she did not hear anything.

If only Sasuke's 'ego' could talk, it would probably tell him that it's injured and pretty much bruised with the woman's lack of reaction and blatant disregard.

An empty cab was going in her direction. She felt relieved. However, that relief was cut short when she felt one of his hands on her wrist. Without warning, he forcefully pulled her towards him as he used his other arm to secure her in an embrace so tight that he could feel their bodies almost molding together into one.

She attempted to break free but it was a futile struggle for he is more alert to whatever movements she made. It was obvious that he did not want a repeat of last night's events. This time, he made sure that he was the one in control of the situation and not the other way around. He rubbed his thighs against hers, not caring that they were in an open area and that other people might see them. With their bodies still pressed together, he let go of her wrist to free one of his hands. He used that free hand to tilt her chin upwards so they were face to face. He made sure that she noticed the look of intense desire in his eyes. This was payback time-a revenge for his bruised ego.

He bent towards her ear. "Want to do something about 'this?'" he asked in a husky voice as he grind his lower body against hers. He was already hard.

With all her might, she tried her best to look unaffected as she suppressed the moan that threatened to come out of her mouth when Sasuke licked one of her ears.

He was satisfied when he realized how breathless she became and how she suppressed her excitement. Once again, he looked at her-a portrait of innocence and sensuality all at the same time. He couldn't take it anymore. He wants her so much, his desire was suffocating his entire body. Add to that was the temperature. It was summer so he felt hot already without her adding to it.

Since she stopped struggling a few minute ago, he figured that she already gave in to him. His hold loosened.

"Want to go to my place? We would not get much privacy here." He asked, though he doubted that he could still hold on until they get to his house. He would probably do her in the car if that happens.

Sakura smirked. He fell into the trap. As soon as she felt him lessen his ministrations on her, she raised her thigh and used her knee to hit his groin.

XXXXX

Sakura related all the events that happened to her best friend.

"So this was the second time?" she said.

Sakura nodded.

"And you decided to play along to trick him into thinking that you like what he's doing to you and end up hitting him in the groin when he was caught off guard?"

Another nod

Yamanaka Ino laughed hysterically. "Are you sure you're unaffected? I mean,He's THE Uchiha Sasuke."

She crossed her arms in front her chest. "He does not affect me in any way." She said with conviction.

Inwardly, she knew that was not totally true.

She wasn't supposed to give in to his advances.

She wasn't supposed to be turned on even a little.

She should be as dry as a bone while struggling against his touches.

Instead,

She almost gave in. She was a little turned on and….

When she felt the Uchiha rubbed his arousal against hers, much to her embarrassment, she felt herself got wet down there.

As if she would admit that aloud.

XXXXX

Sasuke looked pissed off when he entered his brother's office. He found him working on some documents.

"Why are you here lazy brother?" Itachi said, not looking up from his paperwork.

He did not respond. He just sat there, brooding at the turn of events this morning. He didn't know were it went wrong. The moves he pulled on her were supposed to work to _all _women.

He was angry-angry at her for being so damn tempting, for resisting him and for hitting him in the groin. Moreover, he hates how everything seemed to backfire on him. He seduced her but he was the one who ended up being seduced. When he went to get a cold shower that morning, he kept on thinking about the fiery look in her eyes.

"I'll work today," he said, gritting his teeth. He was pissed off and he needed to take his mind off his current predicament. He was here to preoccupy himself with things other than a gorgeous and elusive pink-haired model. Sighing, he went to the second pile of paperwork that was stacked on another table and started to read them one by one. They were business proposals for the summer.

Itachi looked at him and laughed. "Father will be glad to see you working like that. It's a pity he has a board meeting today. He wouldn't see you working so hard,"

Rather than be annoyed, he ignored the comment and continued. He stopped when he came across one which caught his attention. It was a letter of reservation for one of their beach resorts to be used as location for a summer photo shoot.

He smirked. Three years ago, he was the one who gave his father the idea to expand their business to beach resorts. At first, Fugaku was hesitant. However, everything turned out better in the end. They hired the best architects to design the landscape so the resorts turned out modern and stylish.

He examined the details of the photo shoot to be held and naughty thoughts plagued his mind mostly of women and their sexy two-piece bathing suits. That's it. He thought. A perfect diversion before he set his plan in motion to get the pink-haired woman. He needed some practice.

"Nii-san, what do you say? Want to visit the resort?" He asked with that perverted look Itachi knew very well.

"Well, I've been busy these past few days so I guess…It wouldn't do any harm."

"Great! I'll tell the others. We could have some fun." He still had that naughty expression on his face as he imagined some of the things they could do

Itachi knew what might happen when they go. Besides swimming, he knew that his brother plans to take part in other 'activities' as well. After all, in Uchiha Sasuke's vocabulary, 'others', refer to his friends who were players and 'fun' refers to women and the pleasurable things they do to them. Well, it's been a long time since he took a break from work. A swim would refresh him. Moreover, the thought of being laid again excites him. It would help him get rid of the stress in the office.

"All right otouto. When do we go?"

XXXXX

Itachi volunteered to drive the van. Sasuke sat beside him while his other friends namely Gaara, Shikamaru and Sai sat at the middle. It was Naruto who was at the back together with their luggage. As usual , he was the loudest in the group. Shikamaru, being the laziest, was sleeping.

"Yay! This is going to be good," he said aloud.

"I'm going to tell your girlfriend about all the naughty things you will do," Sai replied.

"No need. Mine is a wholesome fun. After all, I have my Hinata-chan already," He was the only one in the group who has a steady girlfriend. He and Hyuuga Hinata became couple two years ago and that's when Naruto decided to stop participating in their womanizing activities.

Gaara smirked. "I'd like to see you try Naruto. After all, the last time we went to the bar last time, you almost gave in to one of the strippers,"

The blond scoffed. "_Almost _Gaara. But I did not,"

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said from the front.

XXXXX

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino put sunblock on. They were not really in an actual beach but it was still summer and as models, they have to take care of their skin.

They will do a photo shoot for one of most popular fashion magazines together with five other models. The crew is currently preparing for the first set of shots. Both of them will wear skimpy summer dresses and afterwards, change into another summer outfit for the second set. On the last one, they were supposed to wear two-piece bikinis.

It was not yet starting and yet there were a lot of people who were watching. Most of them were men who were stunned to see such gorgeous models in person. All of them were hot but Sakura and Ino were the ones who received most of the attention-Sakura, mainly because of her unique pink hair and startling green eyes and Ino for being a hot blonde with clear blue eyes.

XXXXX

Sasuke smirked. As soon as he stepped out of the van with his friends, women stared. Some of them were giving them hungry looks.

'Not bad,' he thought when he noticed that majority of them were good-looking.

Itachi led the group inside. There were lots of people that day since it's weekend. They proceeded to the reception area first before going inside.

It was a large resort and they have to walk a bit to the other side where their cottage is. They passed by a crowd. Naruto, being the nosy one immediately proceeded to check it out. The others went to their cottage first before they followed him after a couple of minutes.

One of the people shouted for the crowd to scatter since they are about to start. This made it easier for Sasuke's group to see what the crowd is very much interested in.

His eyes widened. There with the photographers and other models was Haruno Sakura clad in a skimpy dress.

XXXXX

The pink-haired girl woman almost done preparing when one of the photographers asked the crowd to scatter and give them some space so that they could start the shoot. That is when she felt someone's eyes on her.

She looked at the crowd.

Her eyes widened as she came face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_Chapter End_

**AN:** How was it? =)


	3. An Interesting Personality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

**An Interesting Personality**

_The pink-haired girl was almost done preparing when one of the photographers asked the crowd to scatter and give them some space so they could start the shoot. That is when she felt someone's eyes on her._

_She looked at the crowd._

_Her eyes widened as she came face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke._

Immediately, she averted her eyes and continued minding her own business which served to piss off the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke was sure she saw him. He tried his best not to get affected by the fact that the woman who caused him plenty of sleepless nights and hard-ons totally ignored him. However, his anger was short-lived as he once again started to mentally plot some plans to make the pink-haired woman come to him. He was an Uchiha after all and Uchihas do not dwell long on wounded pride. They usually find a way to turn the situation around and rejections only made them more persistent.

Well, just because she ignored him doesn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the view of her creamy legs and her curvaceous body. She has her photo shoot after all. However, he thinks it would be better if he could actually see what's hidden underneath that skimpy dress.

Itachi looked at his younger brother and was amused to see his expession. "Losing your touch otouto?" he teased. This comment pissed him off but he tried his best not to show it.

"Excuse me. What is your name? One of my friends want to know." Both brothers turned their head. They saw a woman with long black hair hair blushing madly with her eyes on the ground. Sasuke smirked. The question was directed to him. He scanned the woman from head to foot. Her curves were accentuated by her two-piece swimsuit and she was hot. Add to that, her meekness was quite interesting. The way she shows her modesty now is very ironic compared to how she and sher group of friends openly oggled them when they entered the resort.

He looked at his brother smugly. "I don't think so aniki."

He put his arms around the woman's shoulder which caused her to let out a soft squeal of surprise. It would still take a few hours to finish the photo shoot. For the meantime, he would have some fun.

"Let's go to where your friends are," he suggested as he went with her. The woman couldn't believe her luck as she walked back to where she came from with the Uchiha in tow.

**XXXXX**

"All right. Let's stop for now. Take a break first," one of the photographers said.

Sakura sighed in relief. Finally she could have a short break. She went back to where her things are with the intent of sitting beside her baggage and taking a rest. She saw that Ino is already there and it seemed that the blonde had another thing in mind.

"Sakura let's take a look around."

Ino recognized the expression on Sakura's face. It screamed, 'Leave me alone. I'll take a break.' She would have none of that. She would not roam around and check out the rest of the resort alone. That would be boring. Furthermore, the place was too beautiful and relaxing. If they would use their free time to just sit around then they would be missing out on a lot of things. She read something about the place before and found out that it was designed by one of the best architecture firms in the country. The fact that it was owned by the Uchiha group of companies did not escape her attention. The man was a business magnate and he only offers the best when it comes to a variety of services. She wants to check everything out before they continue with the shoot. Most likely, they would go home afterwards so this is the perfect moment.

Before Sakura could even decline, the blonde held her arm and before she knew it, she was already pulled away.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke was having the time of his life. He had these two hot women beside him and it seemed that they do not plan to leave him anytime soon. He smirked as he put both his arms around their shoulders.

The woman on his right began tracing circles on his exposed chest. "Ooohhh Sasuke-kun. You're such an impressive man. I want to know everything about you." She cooed.

Not to be outdone, the other woman grabbed his left arm and pressed it on her large breasts that was still covered by her swimwear. Sasuke was disappointed. How he wished that he could just take that bra off and admire her big mounds.

He was in that current situation when he saw Ino and Sakura from afar. They were walking towards their direction and they had not seen him yet because they were busy talking to each other.

He smirked. It's time to test the waters. He wanted to see if he could get some reaction from her. A woman has to feel even a twinge of jealousy if the man who desires you promptly switched his interest to other women. Right? But then again, it is in contradiction with another rule in seduction-if you want a woman, you have to show that you desire only her.

He was torn. Will he let go of these women? Or just continue flirting with them until he gets some sort of reaction from her? Inwardly, he almost laughed at himself for having these thoughts. Normally, he doesn't have to think when it comes to women. He just follows his instincts.

The second choice prevailed. The desire to tease her was overwhelming. He was just taking a chance but who know? She might show signs of slight jealousy. He would not know unless he tried.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at the scene in front her. The Uchiha was currently squeezed betweent these two women who obviously enjoyed all his attention. Immediately, she tugged on Ino's arm to pass by the other way

"Sakura-chan!" he called after her. The pink-haired woman was pissed-off. When did she give him the permission of calling her by her first name? She turned arund and marched towards him to give him a piece of her mind.

"Uchiha! Don't ever call me by my first name,"

He pretended not to hear her. "Eh..Sorry Sakura-chan. What did you say again? I'm busy" he said as he rubbed his body against the two ladies. Both of them let out a flirty squeal which disgusted her.

"Let's go Ino," she said as she attempted to pull her friend away. She didn't notice how the Uchiha quickly let go of the girls and grabbed her arm. Before she knew it, she was forcefully pulled away for the second time that day by another person.

"Hey Don't leave me here Sakura!" Ino called after them which made the Uchiha quicken his steps to so they could escape the blonde. He didn't stop until they reach a secluded place with lots of trees.

Sakura yelped when he slammed hear against a tree and pinned his arms on both sides.

"You look so tempting right now, Sakura-chan. I may have other women by my side but I don't want them as much as I want you," Sasuke said as she looked at her straight in the eyes. He puts his hand on her covered core and slowly starts to rub it. She violently wriggled out of his grasp but the sensation she was feeling was enough to make her toes go weak as her struggles turned out futile. He chuckled at her helplessness. He knew very well that she was aroused-and so was he. That's what made her so weak.

"Ahem.." both of them turned their head towards the sound. It was one of the maintenance personnel of the resort.

Sasuke knew he could just continue with his actions. His father is the owner of the place for crying out loud. He could fire the person in case he decided to blurt out what he saw to othe people. However, he decided it's best to avoid scandals. The male members in the family were already notorious for their dangerous charms and womanizing. He does not want to add one more. He could almost guess what the headline would be-'An Uchiha who gets off in one of the family's business resorts'. It would be best to do the 'deed' in secret. Probably in one of the hotel rooms where they would not be caught.

They promptly broke apart from each other-Sakura beathed a sigh of relief while Sasuke muttered a string of curses in his head.

**XXXXX**

Ino sat alone beside the pool. She had no one else with him.

That was when someone approached. "Umm...You're such a beautiful lady. Want to go with me?"

She ignored the man. He was about to grab her but a hand stopped him. "She's not interested," It was a deep voice.

Ino looked at her savior. He was a man whose hair was held up in a ponytail and he was really hot. She smiled and decided that it is such a lucky day for her.

**XXXXX**

Naruto sighed as he sat alone by the poolside. Everyone is busy minding their own business. How he wished he brought his girlfriend with him. He wants to but decided against it since she was too innocent ti be exposed to his friends' antics.

"Dobe"

"Sasuke. You're late. The others have been looking for you. Were you with Shikamaru?"

"I don't know where he went. Why are you outside?"

"I'd rather not join them,"

Sasuke chuckled. This was what amused him most. Being Naruto's friend since childhood, he never really thought that his personality would change a lot. From being a fun-loving and immature person, he became more responsible and avoided women like the plague since he had his first ever steady girlfriend.

"What are they doing exactly?"

"Playing Strip poker with four women,"

"Strip poker? That's interesting," he said as he marched towards the room where his friends are. He desperately needs some release after his interrupted moment with the pink-haired woman.

**XXXXX**

Sai, Gaara and Itachi looke at one another and snickered. They decided that since two of the ladies were in almost in a state of undress, they might as well go to the 'main' part-which is also the purpose why they started the game in the first place.

Sai stood up and immediately grabbed one of the women and pulled her up. Not caring that everyone is watching, he carried the woman bridal style and kissed him ferociously. The woman reciprocated with the same amount of lust and made no protest as she was carried away to Sai's own room.

It was at this moment that Sasuke came in and saw Sai went out of the room with the woman in his arms. They were in a heated liplock and did not notice him enter the room after they were gone.

Gaara and Itachi grabbed the other two. They all have their own rooms rerved for them. Sasuke joined in the 'fun'.

**XXXXX**

Sakura shivered. She almost had sex with Sasuke. She refused to think about what might happen if someone did not interrupt them.

"Sakura-chan! I just met someone," Ino came up behind her, grinning widely.

She burried the unwanted thoughts at the back of her mind and focused all her attention on her friend's story. She does not want her to know what transpired between Sasuke and her just a moment ago.

**XXXXX**

A few hours passed by and Sasuke looked at the sleeping woman beside him. She obviously had good stamina. However, he still was not satisfied. He wanted to feel more.

Sighing in frustration, he put his clothes back on and went out of the room.

**XXXXX**

Sakura, Ino and the other models were packing their things. A few hours already passed and they are finally done with their shoot. It's time for them to go home.

Someone came up behind them. "May I talk to you?" She knew that voice well. "What do you want this time Uchiha?" she snapped.

"I said I want to TALK to you," he said, emphasizing the word.

Sakura ignored him as she continued with the task at hand. "Sakura-chan, would you like everyone to know what happ..." before he could even blurt out everything, she already had her hand on his mouth.

"All right but just a moment," she said in a cold voice.

He pulled him away from the others and gestured him towards a nearby table. There were people around so she was sure he couldn't take advantage of her.

"What is it?"

The Uchiha grinned. "You're too naive, Sakura-chan. Frankly, you make me hot and bothered. You even invade my dreams."

"Trying to sweet-talk me Uchiha? Let me tell you what. You're the one who's naive. You seduce women for pleasure and afterwards brush them like dirt. You're a lowlife!"

He smirked. "What else do you want to say? That I'm a jackass, a flirt a jerk? I hear that a lot from women"

She sighed. This man definitely have some issues. She needs a piece of advice from 'sensible' people like her. "Uchiha, let me tell you something. Your thinking is different from mine. I believe in love and you don't. You would never understand the feeling of cherishing someone intensely in your heart that you don't have room for anyone else."

Sasuke scoffed. He was unimpressed with her words. She continued. "Listen carefully. I'll give you an example. When a woman gives you a handmade pouch, what does that mean?"

He thought for a moment. "That she has no money to buy a new pouch for her lover so she opted to make him one,"

Sakura laughed aloud. He frowned. He was serious with his answer and he doesn't know what she finds funny about it.

"It's not that you idiot. It means she puts all her effort into making something because the person to whom she will give it to is important to her," She couldn't stop laughing. She realized that the Uchiha could be funny without even trying.

She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers.

_SLAP_

Sasuke rubbed his sore cheek. He smirked. It was worth the pain. He got to kiss her after all. He realized that besides having a curvy body, the pink-haired woman has an interesting personality as well. It made him wonder whether she's still single or not. He didn't bother to check.


End file.
